


Jealousy

by DarlingRutherford



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Loud Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: Sarya gets tired of all the Orlesians flirting with Cullen, and decides to make a display to prove, once and for all, that they're together.Prompt sent in on tumblr via anon for Kinktober: “Inky gets jealous after an Orlesian Noble hits on Cullen. Make it loud enough that O.N. can hear how much Cullen enjoys being fucked by his woman.”





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 5 of Kinktober, all! Thanks as always to the anon who sent in this lovely prompt for Kinktober. Enjoy!

The Orlesian’s habits of dismissing her at the Winter Palace hadn't miffed Sarya much. Even some of the nobles who visited Skyhold weren't above walking past her, as if expecting anyone else in the world to be the Inquisitor, and still it didn't bother her. Truth be told, she took the quiet moments in stride, thankful for a break from nobles vying for her attention day in and day out between her missions. As it was, she wasn't surprised that all of Orlais seemed to disregard her relationship with Cullen and consider it open season when it came to courting for him after they had caught a glimpse. The suggestions always came via letter, making them easy to ignore - they left the rejections to Josephine's more skilled and appropriate words. Then, there were the Dumarques. 

What had begun as a scheduled visit to Skyhold for a brief meeting and discussion with the Inquisitor soon gave light to it's real purpose: namely, gaining a moment for Lord Dumarque’s daughter to mercilessly flirt with Cullen as if Sarya wasn't even there. Her Commander stood in the corner of the small meeting room, at first confused as to why his presence had been requested when the Lord had no intention of conversing with _him_. Then, their purpose had become blatantly obvious. Justine Dumarque had wasted little time, approaching Cullen the moment her father had struck up conversation with Sarya at the small table in the room. As the Lord rambled on and on about trifling matters, Sarya's eyes had gradually made their way to the two off to the side, narrowing as Justine giggled and gripped Cullen's arm for balance as he flushed in the face and tried to delicately shake her off. 

_“...is it true, that they call you the Lion?”_

_“That is… Ridiculous, I've never heard… Why - Why would they…”_

_“A lion has no business amongst rabbits… Perhaps I could show you what two lions can do together once alone -”_

“What an _interesting_ bit of information, Lord Dumarque!” The three of them jumped in surprise as Sarya slammed her hands down on the table in front of her as she stood. “Commander, Lord Dumarque has just told me the most _fascinating_ thing about his land that the Inquisition may be interested in assisting with. We should talk about it, _you and I_, before _any more conversation_ is made.”

“You want to - _Oh_! Yes, of course.” Cullen cleared his throat loudly, nodding his head as he briskly walked over to the Lord and urged him out of the room along with his daughter. “The Inquisitor likes to… Discuss with at least one of her advisors before making any decisions. I'm sure you understand. We will call for you when a decision has been made.”

Lord Dumarque had opened his mouth to protest when Sarya had shut the door none too softly, locking it with finesse. Cullen let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes for a moment.

“_Maker,_ the _nerve_ of some of these - what are you doing?” Cullen's eyes opened as he felt Sarya pulling at the buckles on his armor. Metal clanked to the floor as she removed piece by piece, and he found himself too caught off guard to do anything but stand there and stare.

“I'm sick of these Orlesians, thinking you're _ripe for the taking_,” she murmured angrily. Cullen's eyes traveled along her, regarding the pink of her face, the angry crease between her brows, and the way her ears flattened ever so slightly against her head. 

“Sarya… Are you jealous?” The question left him slowly, a smirk growing like wildfire on his face as she practically ripped the mantel from his shoulders. 

“I'm _not_ jealous,” she lied. Her eyes flickered up to meet his for a moment, and then she huffed slightly as she finished removing his armor, slowing only slightly once he was down to his shirt. “_Fine_, I'm _jealous_. But I'm _sick_ of them, and their _attitudes_. They think _I'm_ just a _toy _for you until you find the right _human woman_.”

“And you think if they _hear you _they'll think any different...?” Cullen asked slowly, unsure if the logic checked out.

“No.” She shook her head, taking him by the hand to stand in front of one of the overstuffed sitting chairs Josephine had outfitted the small room in. Cullen looked down, flushing slightly as she roughly undid the laces of his breeches and pulled them down before pushing him back onto the chair. “But, if they hear _you_, they may.”

Cullen's mouth hung open as Sarya dropped to her knees, his lungs sucking in air as she took him into her mouth. His hands flung to the back of her head, tangling in her long curls as his cock grew rapidly in her mouth. Normally, when she surprised him with a treat like this, she took her time, slowly enticing him and worshipping him until he burst from her skill. _Nothing_ about today was normal, however. 

Sarya bobbed along his cock at a pace that made him groan as his hips rocked, a loud whimper escaping his throat as she gripped lower on the shaft tightly with her hand. Her touch was _amazing_, firmer than usual, moving in sync with her wet, hot mouth at a pace that made his head spin. His breath was already heavy, his nerves on edge in the most delightful way at her jealous display. He sighed in anticipation when she suddenly removed her hand from him, that delicious pressure disappearing. Cullen watched as her eyes flickered up to meet his, and as she sunk her mouth down on him, his eyes rolled back to close and a loud _groan_ rolled from deep in his throat as his cock hit hers. 

“_Fuck_…” It left him as a gasping growl, heavy, audible breaths cascading from him as she did it again. And _again_. She started a rhythm with it, knowing full well that he was his loudest when she took in as much of him as she could handle. When she began to lower again, Cullen pressed on the back of her head, his hips meeting her halfway. He groaned as her throat flexed around him, the pressure from his hand lightening as he allowed her to pop him out with a gasp for breath. Almost immediately she sunk back down on him, her tongue salaciously swirling on him.

“_Maker’s breath_… _You_ are… The most… _Ah_… Perfect woman…” Each word left him in loud, heavy breaths, and she hummed in appreciation of his praise. Cullen sunk his fingers back into her hair. He could feel his body beginning to tighten, his hips rocking as his thighs flexed. He gasped loudly as her warm hand came up to cup his balls, gently fondling and squeezing as she licked and sucked at his cock. Cullen's grip on her hair tightened as he hit her throat once more, and when she did it again he thrust up into her mouth, loud groans and gasps raggedly cascading from his mouth until his throat was dry as he emptied pulse by pulse down her throat. Cullen let up on Sarya's hair, one last groan leaving him as he felt her throat flex as she swallowed. Then, she slid him from her mouth, taking a deep, satisfied breath as she looked up at him.

“Well, _I _feel better,” she said. Cullen laughed instantly through heavy breaths, and as she stood and held out her hand to him he eagerly took it. Once on his feet, he pulled up his breeches, grabbing her hand once more as she began to turn away. He pulled her against him, cupping the side of her face as he kissed her deeply. Sarya hummed against his lips with a smile, licking her lip appreciatively when they parted.

“Shall we tell the Lord of our decision?” She teased.

“Allow me.” Cullen's shoulders squared, his spine straightening as he marched over to the door. Sarya almost considered reminding him that his armor was still strewn across the floor, or how the back of his hair had become matted from the chair, then decided against it. Cullen unlocked the door loudly, and when he flung it open he found the Lord standing there with a huffy expression, his daughter close behind looking none too please.

“It's going to be a _no_, I'm sorry,” Cullen said briefly. Lord Dumarque’s eyes widened, his arms crossing as his daughter huffed.

“_Commander_, you _haven't_ heard of what we will give to the Inquisition if _you _-”

Cullen slammed the door, surprising Sarya in his haste. 

“Josie isn't going to be thrilled about _that_,” she said, unable to hide the grin that was only slightly subdued at the corners of her mouth. 

“You think he actually was interested in whatever he was talking to you about?” Cullen asked, and Sarya licked her lips as he locked the door again.

“Probably not,” she admitted. She backed up slowly as Cullen turned, an almost predatory gaze in his eyes that made her heart race in excitement as he looked her over. “I thought you said you have training after this?”

She grinned as her backside hit the table, her hands gripping it from behind as he trapped her between his arms. 

“The only thing _I_ am interested in at the moment…” He took a moment to look her over, smirking before he began unbuttoning her shirt. “Is ensuring those two_ leave_ before we open that door again. I trust you will help me with that?”

Sarya could only swallow, and nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed day five of Kinktober!  
Huge thank you in advance to those leaving kudos and/or comments!  
All posts from Kinktober were sent in by followers on Tumblr. Feel free to join me there if you'd like to follow my blog or send me prompts (smutty or not!): [DarlingRutherford on Tumblr](https://darlingrutherford.tumblr.com)


End file.
